


Kinktober Thirteenth: Stockings

by KabochaKitsune



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shoes, Switch Pairing, To Be Continued, foot worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: Sanji wondered if it came down toweaponsfor Zoro. He couldn't think of any other reason for it, even with how eager the swordsman was toswitchthings up, to submit to Sanji's whims as often as Sanji let himself let go underneath Zoro's.He was right.





	Kinktober Thirteenth: Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, told myself I'd post this one all at once, dammit, unlike the _literally half_ of my prompt responses so far that are unfinished/TBC.
> 
> Then I realized I'd crossed two pages and removed one (1) shoe.
> 
> This is gonna be a big'un, kids. Apologies in advance for the blueballing that is this first chapter.
> 
> [That Kinktober Generator](https://corsetsandlemons.tumblr.com/post/187862017291/the100kinkmeme-hello-soon-will-be-the-holiest), Day 13: Feet.

Sanji had asked multiple times if Zoro was sure about this.

Zoro had been surprised that Sanji had never done this before.

Sanji wondered if it came down to _weapons_ for Zoro. He couldn't think of any other reason for it, even with how eager the swordsman was to _switch_ things up, to submit to Sanji's whims as often as Sanji let himself let go underneath Zoro's.

He was right.

As Zoro knelt on the floor, fully at home at Sanji's feet, the cook was quick to pick up on the near-invisible flush of color on his husband's cheeks. It was strange, starting off with the swordsman already a little undone. Already stripped down to tank top and jock briefs, while Sanji remained immaculately dressed in full suit. This was more servile than he'd ever seen the mosshead... and, god, maybe more _excited_ than he'd ever seen him at the start of something prenegotiated.

Zoro, of course, knew exactly why he was here. With Sanji's fingers laced in his lap, one leg crossed over the other, staring down that handsome nose at him? Rankle and desire buzzed in tandem at the bottom of his spine. Being _made_ to kneel (according to this scene), but also willingly settled in a place of worship. Nose inches from Sanji's custom shoe, hard-soled and heavy, strong all by itself but _nothing_ compared to what it concealed. There was no hesitation or pause for an order or permission - that was not tonight's flavor - before leaning in to nuzzle his face against the toe. To peck a kiss there, then drag a dry tongue up the leather, over the top and laces, and take the end of the neat bow in his teeth to tug it loose.

Sanji was surprised to feel himself pull a sharper breath in through his nose already.

He couldn't feel the sensations, of course, but that apparently didn't matter. Just seeing Zoro so sweet for this, so reverent and so careful of his shoes... it was heady. Not quite sexual yet, but arousing in its own way. Having someone so strong be so gentle with him was always its own special kind of dizzying, part of what had drawn the cook well past _desire_ and straight into _head over heels love_. Add in the veneration, the _worship_, especially to Sanji's mere possessions, and ones that trekked across the filth of floor and ground at that... goddamn.

Zoro didn't notice.

Not yet, not with his attention still on those shoes, pulling the bow free with bared teeth, his own weapons, or braces for them - Sanji shivered imperceptibly - so delicate in care. Zoro's tongue hooked under the half-hitch next, letting it loosen from its hold as he pulled his head back, tongue tucked behind his front teeth. He knew how he looked like this: this worship, always, was as much about show as sensation. As he backed up, all the way to the ends, hazel eyes glanced up at last under sparse lashes, making burning eye contact as the aglets dropped from his mouth. Blue eyes burned back, Sanji's eyelids low; his chin tilted up a fraction of an inch.

_You know what to do_, the look said. _Be a good boy._

_It's good_, it meant. _Keep going._

The corners of Zoro's mouth lifted a fractional amount, for a quarter-beat at most, before he leaned back in, bracing one hand on Sanji's steady knee so he could bare teeth and loosen the crossed laces between grommets. From top to bottom down the ladder, easing each pair out into loose but neat loops, so that when his other hand came up to cup the heel of that shoe, give the softest tug, it slid off his husband's powerful foot with ease.

Good, Sanji's foot.

His eyes traced the lines of it as he pulled back, broad and long and powerful, relaxed in the blond's imperious position and disguised in sheer silk. He couldn't wait to get his hands on it - mouth on it - more still than that - but first. First he pulled his gaze away, his attention on the shoe in his hands. There was no point in worshiping feet if the footwear was given anything but immaculate care, and so he turned to place it neatly on the floor, out of range (likely) of any of their upcoming machinations; tucked the aglets and lace ends into the mouth so they wouldn't become dirty on the floor.

Sanji was having a damn hard time keeping his breathing even.

Zoro hadn't even touched him - him, not his shoes - yet, but the reverence was inescapable. Powerful. Watching the most wild, powerful man he'd ever met move in such perfect, controlled motions - well, that was usual. But small, gentle motions. Leaning back in to nose against the ball of his foot, under his toes, through silk stockings - and Sanji couldn't help the way his foot jumped. Sensitive, unused to this attention. Zoro didn't miss a beat, cupping the heel of his foot in the palm of his hand, not _holding_ him still - not daring - but giving a brace for involuntary shifts.

_Damn._

**Author's Note:**

> (Much) more to come...  

> 
> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
